Dreams vs Reality
by thehalfbloodprincess
Summary: Hermione uses Fred and George’s Patented Daydream Charm to stop thinking about Ron and Lavender, but one day at The Burrow, she realizes reality is always better than dreams. Twoshot. RWHG
1. Patented Daydream Charms

**Dreams vs. Reality**

A/N: I've always wanted to write my own version of Hermione's daydream from the charm Fred and George gave her in HBP, and I've always wanted to write my own version of Ron admitting he fancies Hermione because it's so ooc in all the fics where Ron just comes out and all of a sudden says "I love you", sooooo, I combined the two! Read and enjoy!

Hermione stormed into the History of Magic classroom, flustered, angry at Ron, and extremely early for class. She chose a seat at the back of the classroom and busied herself with finding her parchment, ink and quill. She tried not to think about what she had just witnessed. The bell finally rang and people began to pile into the classroom. Ron and Lavender walked in together. Lavender looked smug, but Ron looked embarrassed and when he caught Hermione's eye, she looked away quickly and pretended to be rummaging in her bag for more parchment, even though she had a large pile on her desk already.

While searching through her bag she came across a small, tattered box with an illustration of a girl swooning into the arms of a handsome young man. Wondering what on Earth it was doing in her bag, Hermione curiously turned over the box in her hand and read the label. It read "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes- Patented Daydream Charm". Comprehension dawned on her as she remembered the day in Diagon Alley that the Weasley twins had given it to her free because of her praise. An idea struck her.

She looked up at Professor Binns. He was droning on as usual, completely oblivious to the fact that no one was paying attention. Hermione hesitantly opened the box and pulled out the piece of paper with an incantation written on it. She figured, she had listened faithfully to Professor Binns the entire year, and missing one lesson couldn't hurt…

She read the instructions on the back of the box (as well as the warning of mild side-effects such as a vacant expression and minor drooling), concentrated hard on her preferred daydream, and muttered the incantation under her breath. Immediately, Hermione felt herself floating out of the present and was thrust into her fantasy world.

She found herself in a pretty, yet slightly overgrown garden she recognized as the Burrow's. It was the beginning of the summer and the air was warm and sweet with the scent of Mrs. Weasley's various flowers.

Hermione was sitting at the base of a large tree, reading an excellent book. She was just getting to the end when she heard familiar footsteps.

Without glancing up she could tell it was Ron. In her daydream, she knew Ron had broken-up with Lavender long ago, all had been forgiven and forgotten and though there had yet to be any confessions of love, she and him had been getting along very nicely.

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him and leaned her head on his chest, and smiled at his being considerate and letting her finish her book.

Hermione concentrated on her novel while still remaining conscious of Ron's warmth, pleasant smell, and the way his chest moved up and down every time he chuckled at her when she laughed out loud or gasped in surprise at her book.

Finally she reached the end and put the book down, sighing in satisfaction. "Happy ending?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and smiled. "D'you feel like going for a walk?" he enquired.

"That sounds great." Responded Hermione. Ron got up first and offered her a hand up, then began walking without letting go of her hand. Hermione realized the real Ron would never be this forward, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and followed DreamRon.

As they passed a bed of red tulips, Ron swept up a small bouquet and handed them to Hermione with a flourish and a smile. Hermione graciously accepted them and brought them to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Thank you Ron, they're beautiful." She said.

"Like you." He replied. Hermione flushed a darker red than the tulips. Ron continued speaking with unwavering confidence in his voice. "Really Hermione, I think you're beautiful, as well as clever, and smart, and pretty much perfect in every way. I know I should have done this much sooner- I've fancied you since our fourth year, but there have always been… distractions." He looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

Hermione nodded profusely, "I know Ron, I understand." She said.

Ron smiled. "I really like you Hermione."

"I really like you too, Ron." She replied.

As they stood looking into each others' eyes, Ron stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, while Hermione stood on tip-toe to encircle his neck with her arms. Their lips met. Hermione found that Ron was an excellent kisser- sweet, loving and not at all forceful. As she began to run her hands through his hair, he said, "Ugh, is that drool?"

Hermione felt a familiar floating sensation and found herself back in the History of Magic classroom, blinking blearily up at a concerned and mildly disgusted looking Harry. She wiped her mouth self-consciously, and out of the corner of her eye saw Ron looking at her concernedly from his desk where Lavender Brown was tugging impatiently at the sleeve of his robes.

"Hermione are you ok?" asked Harry, then eyeing her blank parchment, added, "You didn't take a single note! Maybe you should go up to the Hospital Wing."

"Right." She told him distractedly, as she gathered up her quill, books, ink, and parchment and stuffed them in her bag, "I'll do that." She said, rushing out of the room.

A/N: Chapter 2- "Reality" to come soon!


	2. Reality

**Reality **

It was the beginning of the summer. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all at the Burrow, helping with the preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione had abandoned her work drawing up seating arrangements with Fleur who was indecisive, condescending and irritable, in favour of reading her book. She had seated herself outside, in the shade under a large tree in the Weasleys' garden. Hermione was looking forward to the fast-approaching end of her enthralling book.

Just as she had settled herself in a comfortable position and became engaged in her book, she heard footsteps behind her. Without looking up she could tell it was Ron. Hermione smiled to herself- this scene was vaguely familiar and she wondered if she dared hope what was coming next.

Hermione returned to her book as Ron sat down beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lift his arm hesitantly. Hermione bit her lip to conceal her grin. However she was brought abruptly back to reality as Ron poked her sharply in the arm. "Ow!" she exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"Erm, Hermione," he muttered, blushing profusely, "I have to tell you something, but, er, not here." He looked around. "Let's walk." He said, gesturing vaguely around the garden.

Hermione set down her book reluctantly, and followed him- jogging to catch up to his long strides. She had an inkling what it was he wanted to ask her.

Ron, obviously flustered, was not looking where he was going and stumbled over a rock and into Mrs. Weasley's flower bed. Hermione bit back a laugh as he resurfaced with a fistful of grass, dirt, and a few very sad looking, crushed tulips.

Hermione plucked the tulips from Ron's grip, "Thanks Ron, they're beautiful." She mused sarcastically.

He gave her a wan smile as her stood up and rubbed his hands on the front of his jeans to remove the dirt. "Anyways," Ron continued, "Right. I wanted to ask you something." Hermione nodded her head slowly and expectantly.

Ron's ears had gone very red as he began to speak, "Well, see, the thing is- Bill and Fleur are getting married, and erm, well, I'm Bill's brother, so naturally he wants me in the wedding party."

"Yes, I know," said Hermione, "You're one of the ushers."

"Yeah, and usher, yeah," he said, "But, er, so're all my brothers, and Bill has some friends too, so other than Ginny and Gabrielle, and a few of Fleur's friends, there's rather a shortage of girls, see."

Hermione nodded patiently; she now had more than an inkling where all of Ron's rambling was going, and she smiled at him encouragingly.

"So, I guess I was wondering, well actually it was actually Mum's idea-" Hermione had to refrain from rolling her eyes with extreme difficulty. "Not to say I think it's a bad idea. It's the practical thing to do really, because, see I'm the last one without a date, well not a date, but, er, more of an escort, so, er, if you want to accompany me,"

The words were on the tip of Hermione's tongue, but Ron blundered on, "More as friends than anything else really." He finished.

The smile vanished from Hermione's face, "As friends?" she said coolly.

Ron detected her change in tone and hurried to amend his botched proposal. "Well, no, not as friends, we could go as, er…" He looked to her for help completing the sentence, but she left him quite on his own. "More than friends, I suppose. That is, if you want to." He said quickly, with a touch of desperation in his voice. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded.

Ron looked decidedly more heartened, and took a deep breath, as though steeling himself for what he was about to say, "So, would you like to accompany, or, er, be my date, I suppose, for the wedding then?" he asked looking hopefully up at her.

"Yes, Ron." replied Hermione, "I'd love to."

"Right. Well, that's settled then." Said Ron brightly. He looked immensely pleased with himself. "Well, I, er, I'll see you then." He said, looking tentative and uncertain for a moment and then placing a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek, then hurrying away as though afraid of her reaction.

Hermione touched the spot where he has kissed her, and said; "See you." to Ron's retreating back. After he had disappeared into the Burrow, Hermione shook her head and laughed out loud at how terrible Ron's attempt at asking her out had been, especially compared to that of the Ron in her daydream. But she realized, that though DreamRon had been much more romantic, she much preferred the real Ron, the rambling, awkward, blushing, confused, yet sweet Ron she had fancied all these years, and could quite possibly, in the years to come, fall in love with.


End file.
